Barrier cable installations are restraint systems used in parking garages, along highways, and in other structures. Barrier cable installations typically include one or more barrier cables placed under tension to restrain movement of vehicles and pedestrians. The barrier cables are typically extended between structures such as columns or walls and are anchored thereto.